simpsonsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Charles Montgomery Burns
Charles Montgomery Plantagenet Schicklgruber Burns, znany także jako pan Burns, Monty Burns lub po prostu Burns – główny antagonista serialu Simpsonowie. Jest szefem Homera Simpsona. W amerykańskiej wersji serialu Burnsowi głosu użycza Harry Shearer. Burns jest aktualnie najstarszym oraz najbogatszym mieszkańcem Springfield. Posiada wiele przedsiębiorstw, w tym elektrownię atomową, w której pracują m.in. Homer Simpson, Carl Carlson i Lenny Leonard. Należy również do partii republikańskiej. Miesięcznik Forbes oszacował wartość jego majątku na 16,8 miliardów dolarów. W przeszłości majątek Burnsa był wielokrotnie większy, jak się bowiem dowiadujemy z odcinka "The Trouble with Trillions", Burns był posiadaczem jedynego na świecie banknotu o nominale biliona dolarów, wydrukowanego na polecenie prezydenta Trumana tuż po wojnie, a przeznaczonego na pomoc finansową dla zniszczonej Europy. W odcinku "The Burns and the Bees" majątek Burnsa wynosi niewiele ponad miliard. Kiedy pszczoły Lisy nieumyślnie niszczą jego nowo wybudowany stadion, zostaje mu mniej niż miliard dolarów z powodu strat finansowych. Zostaje przez to zdegradowany z Klubu Miliarderów do Klubu Milionerów. Biografia thumb|200px|right|Rodzina pana Burnsa Data urodzin pana Burnsa do dziś pozostaje zagadką. W jednym z odcinków twierdzi, że przyszedł na świat w 1890, co sugerowałoby, że ma sto lat, aczkolwiek w większości przypadków jest aż o cztery lata starszy. Najpóźniej jego narodziny datuje się na początek lub pierwszą połowę XX wieku, co wyklucza jednak ukończenie studiów na Uniwersytecie Yale oraz udział w II wojnie światowej"Monty Burns' Fleeing Circus""Bobby, It's Cold Outside". Choć co do tego są wątpliwości, Burns najprawdopodobniej urodził się 15 września 1886 roku. Jest to najbardziej wiarygodna data, zważywszy na fakt, że "czas teraźniejszy" w serialu to rok 1990. Dzieciństwo thumb|180px|left|Mały Burns ze swoim pluszowym misiem, Bobo Jako drugi najmłodszy z dwanaściorga dzieci Clifforda i Daphne Burnsów mały Charles dorastał szczęśliwie u boku swych ubogich rodziców. Był tak radosny, że pieszczotliwie wołali na niego "Happy". Początkowo status ekonomiczny rodziny był znacznie wyższy, o czym świadczą przedstawione w niektórych retrospekcjach eleganckie stroje rodziców oraz ich pokaźna rezydencja"Bobby, It's Cold Outside", które jednakże ustępują miejsca skromniejszemu ubiorowi oraz mieszkaniu. Ta degradacja sugeruje, iż w pewnym momencie Clifford i Daphne utracili majątek. Pewnego zimowego dnia przed skromny dom Burnsów zajechała limuzyna zamożnego przedsiębiorcy. Charles miał do wyboru opuścić rodzinny dom, by zamieszkać z wyzutym z miłości miliarderem, lub pozostać z kochającą rodziną. Bez wahania wybrał pierwszą opcję i odjechał z nowym opiekunem, pozostawiając nawet swojego ukochanego misia, Bobo. Cliffordowi i Daphne został jeszcze młodszy syn, George Burns"Rosebud". Na jego decyzję mogły wpłynąć trzy wydarzenia związane z rodzicami: brak wsparcia ze strony matki podczas nieudanego występu przed tłumem ludzi"Monty Burns' Fleeing Circus", spalenie wytwórni ulubionych komiksów przez ojca"Dark Knight Court" oraz chłód okazany przez Clifforda i Daphne w Święta Bożego Narodzenia"Bobby, It's Cold Outside". thumb|180px|right|Burns i Wainwright badają zawartość kieszeni niewdzięcznego pracownika Nieczuły bogacz okazał się wprawdzie dziadkiem Charlesa, Wainwrightem Montgomerym Burnsem – właścicielem "pierwotnej elektrowni", której pracownicy dosłownie rozbijali atomy"Last Exit to Springfield". Wainwright był niewątpliwie odpowiedzialny za wychowanie wnuka na swoje podobieństwo. Z miłego, wesołego dziecka przemienił go w zimną, bezduszną bestię, jaką sam był. Ochrzcił go nawet swoim drugim imieniem, by od tej pory nazywał się Charles Montgomery Plantagenet Schicklgruber Burns. Starsze rodzeństwo pana Burnsa spotkał przykry los (upadek z konia, w większości przypadków zatrucie ziemniakiem), przez co stał się jedynym dziedzicem rodzinnej fortuny"Double, Double, Boy in Trouble". Studenckie lata 180px|right|thumb|Monty Burns na zjeździe absolwentów Monty Burns uczęszczał na Uniwersytet Yale, gdzie studiował między innymi biznes i naukę, grał w drużynie piłki nożnej oraz ćwiczył "boks eteryczny""The Great Wife Hope". Studia ukończył w 1914 roku. Przez parę lat pan Burns przebywał w stolicy Francji, gdzie zakochał się w kobiecie o imieniu Lyla. W pewnym momencie Monty postanowił jej się oświadczyć, jednak Lyla odrzuciła jego propozycję, uważając go za osobę podłą i pozbawioną skrupułów"Four Regrettings and a Funeral". W 1939 roku podczas dwudziestego piątego zjazdu absolwentów Yale spotkał swoją nieodwzajemnioną miłość, Mimsy Bancroft, oraz jej atrakcyjną córkę, Lily. Po zgromadzeniu Monty i Lily poszli do kina na film Przeminęło z wiatrem, a potem wkradli się do pobliskiego muzeum, gdzie dali upust swojej miłości. Lata później Burns dowiaduje się o Larrym, który jest jego synem z tego nieślubnego związku"Burns, Baby Burns". II wojna światowa 180px|left|thumb|Burns jako żołnierz Podczas II wojny światowej Burns został zdegradowany do stopnia szeregowego za uczestnictwo w miłosnym skandalu oraz utrudnianie śledztwa w sprawie J. Edgara Hoovera, po czym trafił do jednostki sierżanta Abrahama Simpsona. W jednym z odcinków dowiadujemy się, że był także członkiem hitlerowskiej formacji militarnej (SS)"American History X-cellent". Jest dumny z faktu, że robił pociski dla nazistów i twierdzi, iż były lepsze nawet od tych przygotowanych przez Oskara Schindlera"A Star is Burns". thumb|190px|right|Burns i Abe Jako członek oddziału Latającej Diabloryby był świadkiem bitwy w Ardenach w 1944 (choć większość czasu próbował upozorować swoją śmierć) oraz wielu innych batalii. Zdemaskował próbę zabójstwa Adolfa Hitlera przez sierżanta Simpsona, a Abe mimo wszystko uratował mu życie. W ostatnich dniach wojny, podczas okupacji jednego z niemiecki zamków, Burns znalazł drogocenne dzieła sztuki. Członkowie oddziału postanowili zawrzeć umowę, na mocy której ostatni żyjący spośród nich miał zostać właścicielem wszystkich malowideł. Wcześniej zadbano o to, aby nikt nie znał dokładnego położenia obrazów i nie zgarnął ich przedwcześnie. Po latach Burns w celu zdobycia dzieł sztuki próbuje zabić Abe'a, jednak jego plany spełzają na niczym, a niehonorowa gra zostaje ukarana pozbawieniem dostępu do bogactw. Arcydzieła trafiają w ręce Simpsonów, lecz w ostatniej chwili przyjeżdża po nie niemiecki arystokrata, będący potomkiem właścicieli skarbu"Raging Abe Simpson and His Grumbling Grandson in "The Curse of the Flying Hellfish"". Po II wojnie światowej thumb|170px|left|Prezydent Truman i Burns ściskający sobie dłonie Tuż po wojnie prezydent Truman przekazał Burnsowi banknot o nominale biliona dolarów, przeznaczony na pomoc finansową dla zniszczonej Europy. Burns, jako "najbogatszy, a więc najbardziej godny zaufania obywatel USA", miał dostarczyć ten banknot do Francji, lecz wolał go sobie przywłaszczyć. Banknot był jego własnością przez dłuższy czas, jednakże w trakcie pobytu na Kubie zarekwirował go Fidel Castro"The Trouble with Trillions". Przed nabyciem elektrowni Burns zajmował się biochemią oraz bioterroryzmem; został zarządcą laboratorium biologicznych zarazków na Uniwersytecie w Springfield. W latach 60. jego pracownia uległa zniszczeniu za sprawą hipisowskiej grupy Mony Simpson"Mother Simpson". thumb|190px|right|Burns ujeżdżający słonia podczas parady Wkrótce Burns objął w posiadanie Elektrownię Jądrową w Springfield. Podczas parady promującej nową fabrykę, powołując się na wspomnienia Marge Simpson, sprawiał dobre wrażenie i wydawał się sympatyczną osobą. W trakcie uroczystości obiecywał wszystkim tanią energię oraz mnóstwo miejsc pracy, lecz żadnej z obietnic nie dotrzymał"Them, Robot". thumb|170px|left|Burns trzymający małego Waylona Po heroicznym czynie wiernego asystenta i przyjaciela miliardera, który po naprawieniu reaktora zginął wskutek napromieniowania, Burns przygarnął oraz poniekąd wychował jego syna. Do dziś jest nieświadom uczucia, jakie przez lata żywił do niego Waylon Smithers Junior. Miliarder wielokrotnie rozstaje się z elektrownią. Pewnego razu przekazuje ją w ręce niemieckich przedsiębiorców, innym razem traci fabrykę z powodu zakładu z Bogatym Teksańczykiem, jednak w każdej z tych sytuacji potrafi znaleźć sposób, by ją odzyskać. Obecnie pan Burns ma ponad sto lat i jest najstarszym mieszkańcem Springfield. Osobowość 220px|right Postać Burnsa nawiązuje do stereotypowych amerykańskich przedsiębiorców, dla których znaczenie mają jedynie dobra materialne, a jedyną rzeczą, jakiej pożądają bardziej od pieniędzy, jest władza. Miliarder zachowaniem przypomina typowych pracodawców, którzy nie posiadają za grosz szacunku dla swoich podwładnych i uważają ich jedynie za narzędzia do pracy. Nie potrafi zapamiętać imienia ani jednego ze swoich pracowników, a w szczególności Homera, z którym bez przerwy ma do czynienia. Jest obojętny wobec łamania praw człowieka oraz zasad bezpieczeństwa w elektrowni. Niesamowicie skąpy i chciwy, gromadzi niewyobrażalne bogactwa. Pomimo znacznej sumy pieniędzy nigdy nie oddał datku na cel charytatywny, a każdego, kto go o to poprosił, poszczuł psami. left|thumb|180px|Bogactwa BurnsaBurns uwielbia pomiatać swoim asystentem, Waylonem Smithersem, który bez zastanowienia spełnia wszystkie jego zachcianki. Jest zły do szpiku kości, którego najprawdopodobniej nie ma. Niczym rozpieszczone dziecko zawsze dostaje to, czego chce. Nie dba o innych, co udowadnia, zajmując dwa miejsca w kapsule ratunkowej podczas katastrofy w elektrowni"Homer Goes to College" oraz w wielu innych przypadkach. Rzadko wykazuje ludzkie odruchy, aczkolwiek z czasem staje się bardziej ekscentryczny aniżeli nikczemny. W chwili, w której traci władzę lub majątek, okazuje się bezbronnym starcem, który zaczyna przejawiać cechy miłej, troskliwej osoby"The Old Man and the Lisa""The Seemingly Never-Ending Story". Mówi w starodawnym, często niezrozumiałym dla otoczenia żargonie. Używa wyszukanych słów, których my nie jesteśmy w stanie pojąć przed dokładniejszą lekturą słownika staroangielskich wyrażeń. thumb|right|190px|Burns i Homer uciekający z miasta starym Stutz Bearcat W życiu codziennym stosuje przestarzałe techniki znane jeszcze z czasów epoki wiktoriańskiej. Wierzy we frenologię"Mother Simpson, pisze za pomocą pióra, robi zdjęcia antycznym aparatem"The Italian Bob", posiada maczugę służącą do samoobrony"Homer the Smithers", nie przestrzega współczesnych zasad ruchu drogowego, a podczas jazdy swoim Stutz Bearcat z 1936 roku ma strój kierowcy noszony za czasów epoki edwardiańskiej"The Trouble with Trillions". Jego prawo jazdy wygasło w 1909 roku"Goo Goo Gai Pan". Odbiera telefon w ten sam sposób, co jego wynalazca, Alexander Graham Bell, który po podniesieniu słuchawki po raz pierwszy zawołał: "Ahoy, Hoy?""Homer the Smithers""Burns, Baby Burns". Zdaje się być nieświadomym tego, co aktualnie dzieje się na świecie. Często mówi o osobach zmarłych, jakby jeszcze żyły, wliczając w to Ala Jolsona, Tallulah Bankhead, Louise Brooks, Honusa Wagnera, Capa Ansona i Mordecaia "Three Fingers" Browa. thumb|left|180px|Prawo jazdy Burnsa Nie ma pojęcia, że Fidel Castro był prezydentem Kuby, Syjam od 1949 roku jest Tajlandią, Prusy zostały przyłączone do Cesarstwa Niemieckiego, Port Lotniczy Idlewild zmienił nazwę, baseballowa drużyna Negro została rozwiązana, ptaki dodo wymarły, a Joe DiMaggio nie jest debiutantem (pomijając fakt, że od dawna nie żyje). Na przyjęciu myli zespół The Ramones z The Rolling Stones. Telewizję nazywa radiem obrazkowym. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy z istnienia recyklingu, straży pożarnej, lodów (które nazywa "mrożonym kremem"), automatów, klubów ze striptizem i angielskiego słowa "into". Nie potrafi rozróżnić ketchupu od catsupu (choć to to samo). Zagadując młodą kobietę, oferuje jej grę na klawikordzie oraz zaprezentowanie kolekcji stereoptikonowych zdjęć z czasów wojny krymskiej"A Hunka Hunka Burns in Love". Zdrowie thumb|right|220px|Burns duszący Homera Burns ma poważne problemy zdrowotne i cierpi na niemal wszystkie fizyczne dolegliwości. Często balansuje na granicy między życiem a śmiercią. Obecnie Burns posiada wszystkie istniejące choroby, jednak utrzymują się one w odpowiedniej równowadze, gdyż zaatakowały jego organizm w tej samej chwili. Dowiedziawszy się o tym, miliarder uznaje, że jest niezniszczalny, aczkolwiek zaszkodzić mu może nawet lekki wiaterek"The Mansion Family". Słaby fizycznie, ma duże trudności z wykonywaniem prostych czynności, takich jak zmiażdżenie owada czy pokazanie podniesionego kciuka. Jest na tyle mizerny, że potrafi go przewrócić podmuch wiatru, mrówka lub przybicie z kimś piątki. Waga pasty umieszczonej na szczoteczce do zębów jest w stanie go przeważyć''Simpsonowie: Wersja kinowa''. Nie przeszkadza mu to jednak w byciu świetnym tancerzem"Lady Bouvier's Lover". Często nie potrafi zapanować nad gniewem. Niekontrolowanym napadom złości towarzyszą agresywne zachowania oraz wahania nastroju - chwilę po zwymyślaniu podwładnych zaprasza ich na kawę, po czym znowu zaczyna krzyczeć"Brother, Can You Spare Two Dimes?". Choć Burns od wielu lat zasięga porady psychiatry"Friends and Family", nie jest w stanie zapanować nad wybuchami agresji. Najczęściej wyładowuje swoją złość na pracownikach: zwalnia ich pod wpływem impulsu, obrzuca ich wyzwiskami, rzuca w nich tym, co jest pod ręką. Często uderza pięścią o stół, ze złością gniecie kartki papieru. Doprowadzony do ostateczności, demoluje salon Simpsonów"Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish". Żeby złagodzić te wybuchy, Smithers aplikuje mu leki"The Scorpion's Tale". Burns ma zgarbioną postawę, a budową ciała przypomina modliszkę. Lata pracy w elektrowni jądrowej zapewniły mu "zdrową" zieloną poświatę i bezpłodność. Grupa krwi Burnsa to 00-"Blood Feud". Medyczne zabiegi Co piątek pan Burns przechodzi serię zabiegów, by odwlec śmierć o kolejny tydzień. W skład leczenia wchodzi: nastawienie kręgosłupa, podanie kropli do oczu i leków przeciwbólowych oraz bolesne szorowanie wiązadeł głosowych. Po całej procedurze Burns jest "nieco zdezorientowany", a swoim zachowaniem oraz wyglądem przypomina przybysza z innej planety"The Springfield Files". Organizacje i przedsięwzięcia thumb|right|220px|Burns w Klubie Miliarderów Pan Burns jest członkiem wielu różnych organizacji. We wczesnych latach studenckich należał do klubu "Czaszki i kości". Podczas II wojny światowej trafił do batalionu Abrahama Simpsona, Latającej Diabloryby. Był także członkiem Kamieniarzy oraz Starożytnego Stowarzyszenia "Precz z Homerami""Homer the Great". Przez pewien czas przewodził krótko istniejącemu odłamowi religijnemu"The Joy of Sect". Obecnie jest głową republikańskiej partii w Springfield. Dawniej należał do Klubu Miliarderów, gdzie podczas zakładu z Bogatym Teksańczykiem wygrał drużynę koszykówki Austin Celtics. Podczas kolejnego zgromadzenia klubowiczów odkryto, że Burns nie jest już miliarderem, w wyniku czego został zdegradowany do Klubu Milionerów"The Burns and the Bees". W kolejnych odcinkach dowiadujemy się, że Burns odzyskuje część straconego majątku. W jednym z odcinków kandyduje na gubernatora Springfield, jednak Marge niweczy jego szanse na wygraną z pomocą trójokiej ryby"Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish". Wstąpił do wolnomularzy, zanim to było modne"Gone Maggie Gone". Ciekawostki * Jest w posiadaniu stroju, w którym został pochowany Charlie ChaplinThe Trouble with Trillions. * Numer ubezpieczenia społecznego Burnsa to 000-00-0002"The Mansion Family". * Matt Groening ujawnił, że inspiracją dla postaci Burnsa był międzynarodowy magnat finansowy pochodzenia norweskiego, Fredrik Olsen. * Ma prawa autorskie do piosenki "White Christmas""Mom and Pop Art". * Zna język niemiecki"Burns Verkaufen der Kraftwerk" i łacinę"The Caper Chase", zaś kilkuletni pobyt we Francji może sugerować, że w przeszłości opanował również podstawy języka francuskiego"Four Regrettings and a Funeral". * Był pasażerem Titanica"The Man in the Blue Flannel Pants". * W jednym z odcinków twierdzi, iż miejscem jego urodzenia jest Pangea, superkontynent istniejący na Ziemi ok. 180 milionów lat temu"The Seemingly Never-Ending Story". * Kiedy Bart przegląda stronę internetową o Roosevelcie, znajduje zdjęcie pana Burnsa, który boksuje się z prezydentem"Bart Stops to Smell the Roosevelts". * Podczas spisywania ostatniej woli podpisuje się jako Charles Montgomery Plantagenet Schicklgruber Burns, co sugeruje, że jest spokrewniony z Adolfem Hitlerem, który również należał do rodu Schicklgruber"Flaming Moe". * Jest dalekim kuzynem Homera Simpsona. * Znajduje się na 10 miejscu listy najbogatszych bohaterów fikcyjnych. Pierwszy jest Sknerus McKwacz. * Choć często ma styczność z Homerem, nigdy go nie pamięta. Paradoksalnie, gdy budzi się ze śpiączki w odcinku "Who Shot Mr. Burns? (Part Two)", przypomina sobie tylko jego imię. W ostatnich sezonach nie ma z tym tak dużego problemu. * Rodzina Burnsa charakteryzuje się niezwykłą długowiecznością. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Postacie, którym głosu użycza Harry Shearer Kategoria:Seniorzy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Springfield Kategoria:Rodzina Burnsów Kategoria:Członkowie Latającej Diabloryby Kategoria:Właściciele przedsiębiorstw en:Charles Montgomery Burns de:Charles Montgomery Burns es:Charles Montgomery Burns it:Charles Montgomery Burns pt-br:Charles Montgomery Burns fr:Charles Montgomery Burns fi:Charles Montgomery Burns ru:Чарльз Монтгомери Бёрнс sv: Montgomery Burns zh:Charles Montgomery Burns